Ahvgaeni D. Avencianci
Full Name: Evgeni Avencianci Race: Mahjarrat Gender: Male Age: 7919 (31 in human form), Born in the 82nd year of the Second Age. Eye Color: Green (Red in Lich form) Hair Color: Black (None in Lich form) Height: 6'1" (7'3" in Lich form) Religion: ''Zarosian (none openly in human form) ''Allignment: Lawful Neutral Current Faction:' 'Teacher at The Academy of Heroes Current Status: Alive Appearance Evgeni's human form stands 6'1" tall, weighs 174 lbs, and is very fit and muscular. He has a mild tan that compliments his features. His face has a very handsome, and defined jawline, as well as a a very subtle cheek gaunt. His eyebrows are a little on the thick side, and his nose is a little larger than normal, but nothing that would particularly draw attention in a crowd. His appearance is somewhat Kharidian. Evgeni usually has his hair tied up in a long knot at the back. On his right hand, he wears rings on his index, middle, and rings fingers. While speaking common tongue, Evgeni has a very mild Kharidian, mixed Misthalinian accent. Evgeni's natural form stands 7'3", and weighs in around 300 pounds, due to his heavy Mahjarrat bones and organs. Unlike most Mahjarrat, he is not the typical skeletal lich. Due to his recent participation in a ritual, he has regained his skin. He also a large Zarosian symbol tattooed on his back, done with the dust from blood runes, and an enchanted piece of lapis lazuli bound into his sternum. Armament Evgeni typically doesn't wear very much armour. He is often found wearing his padded leather overcoat which has a thin layer of chainmail along the inside for extra protection, with a silk shirt underneath. Even though Evgeni specializes in blood magic, he has been trained in swordsmanship and carries a longsword named Gekido, that's made of a runite alloy, being 87% runite, 10% silver, and 3% dragonite (dragon metal), making the sword's blade appear to be a light maroon/purplish color, kind of nearing dark pink. The reason for the blade containing silver was so that Evgeni could fight vampires and werewolves who served Zamorak in the God Wars, in close quarters combat. The sword is around 5000 years old, but is in extremely good condition, and shows no signs of letting up. His bloodwood staff is magically infused, and slightly amplifies the effects of spells, while putting less strain on the wielder. Sometime in the 3rd age, he also gained posession of a Kharidian Battleaxe that was infused with wind runes, causing a large gust of wind whenever the weapon is swung, often distracting, sometimes throwing an enemy off balance. It can also channel his magic and work like a catalyst as well, but not as strongly as his staff. It currently serves as his main melee weapon. Personality Like many Mahjarrat, Evgeni was originally hostile and war-like, however he calmed his violent nature after the end of the God Wars. He has been described as being humble, polite, gentle, caring, loyal, selfless, and determined. He has always been the more wise sort of person, often giving advice and honest opinions. This doesn't mean that Evgeni has gone soft, however, since he is an extremely battle hardened killing machine trained by thousands of years of conflict and death. The violent side of Evgeni usually only shows its true form when under direct threat from a foreign body, and is rarely the one to act out violently first, unless it's a friend who is being theatened. Magic and Magicks Evgeni is skilled in many different forms of magic and magicks. These are the types he knows, and how trained he is in that area. Ratings from highest to lowest are: Mastery, Semi-Mastery, Adept, Journeyman, Novice. *Mastery in Blood Magick *Semi-Mastery in Bloodfire Magick *Semi-Mastery in Fire Magic *Adept in Telekinetic Magic *Mastery in Ice Magick *Semi-Mastery in Illusionary Magic *Journeyman in Wind Magic *Adept in Shadow Magick *Journeyman in Earth Magic *Adept in Teleportation *Novice in Necromancy *Adept in Water Magic *Novice in Astropathy History Early Life Evgeni was born into a family of Mahjarrats in the 82nd year of the Second Age. He spent the first 1000 years of his life in Freneskae with his mother, Masozi; his father, Baas; and brother, Eziak. While still in Freneskae, Evgeni began learning how to fight using magick and with hand to hand combat, almost reaching "master status" before coming to Gielinor. His training, however, didn't come without a price. His father, Baas, was a very strict man, and had a massive ego. All Baas cared about was his pride, meaning that a failure on Evgeni's part would effect him. The only encouragement or support Evgeni got was from his mother and brother, of course this was only when killing people. Evgeni also became romantically involved with a Mahjarrat woman named Ramla near the end of his time in Freneskae, who would eventually make her way to Gielinor and join Zamorak. Evgeni hasn't forgotten her, and is almost sure she still lives. Arrival in Gielinor Sometime in the middle of the second age, when Evgeni was about 1000 years old, he and most of the other Mahjarrats came to Gielinor with Icthlarin. Evgeni, along with the other Mahjarrat, were used to fight the forces of Zaros on behalf of the Menaphites. When Icthlarin released the Mahjarrat, and they were taken in by Zaros, Evgeni's talents in magic, especially his in-depth knowledge and experience with blood magic got him a spot as one of Zaros' top generals. He looked up to Zaros as most of the Mahjarrat did, and thought of him as a saviour. Evgeni's life, however, was changed forever on the night of Zaros' betrayal. He was at Zaros' palace, on business with another general, Necris, at the time of Zamorak's attack. The two of them heard the sounds of magical explosions and the clanging of metal from the enterance of the palace and rushed out to see what was going on. To their surprise, the guards were in combat with other Mahjarrats who were dressed in a red color scheme, and in uniforms that were unfamiliar to them. Evgeni and Necris both jumped into the battle instantly, Evgeni using his blood magic to tear through the enemies like paper and Necris using his double bladed sword to dismember the attackers in rapid succession. The two of them fought off waves of dozens of attackers, but Necris eventually fell at the hands of Zamorak's followers, and Evgeni was backed up against a wall, wielding his sword in one hand, and his staff in the other. He fought a hundred men, and claimed the lives of dozen of them, but he was eventually hit by an extremely powerful wind surge and thrown through the wall behind him where he fell 4 stories into a lake. The God Wars After Evgeni took a plunge into the lake, he waited for about 5 minutes, then he surfaced slowly to find that nobody had come to see if he was still alive. From down below he looked up at the palace and saw lights flashing from inside Zaros' throne room. He got out of the lake to fight his way to Zaros' throne room, but decided against it as he was injured with two arrows through the shoulder and one in his thigh, a few cracked and broken ribs, fractured fingers and wrists, a dislocated arm, twisted ankles, a minorly cracked skull (forehead), a seriously burned upper torso, broken collar bone, and a few dislocated vertibrae in his spine. He fell back to Uzer where he stayed to rest and heal himself, and eventually met up with a group of survivers who told him what had happened, and warned him that Zamorakian forces were exterminating those loyal to Zaros. Instead of running, Evgeni and a small group, which eventually grew to numbers in the high hundreds roamed the desert and engaged in guerilla warfare with Zamorakian forces and rescued loyal Zarosians while they were at it. During this time, Evgeni attempted to find his missing family, but was unable to find any of them. Evgeni and his resistance fighters harrassed Zamorak's army for thousands of years, until the destruction of Uzer around the year 3500. During the battle, most of the resistance group was killed, and Evgeni was wounded once more by Thammmaron. Seeing no hope in victory, Evgeni and a handful of resistance members fled the city to Ullek, not knowing that the battle would have no victor and that they would've probably perished in the city if they stayed. All the fight in Evgeni was gone, and he entered an artificial hibernation, along with the dozen or so remaining resistance members, except one who was to maintain the ice spell and keep guard over them. Evgeni and the rest hibernated for a long time until the fall of Ullek, where he and everyone else were awoken during the battle. The group went to the surface to see Balfrug Kreeyath and his army decimating the local forces. The group fought bravely in what was considered their final hour, as they faced thousands of enemies almost alone, until the early hours of the morning when all the members of Evgeni's team, except for 2 others lay dead in the dirt. Evgeni was able to make a typhoon of blood from the dead bodies, however, which gave the 3 remaining men the chance to escape through the underground tunnels, where they then travelled to Sophanem to rebuild their small army. Unfortunately, morale quickly dropped as news of Azzanadra's death spread, due to the fact that he was an icon to many of the loyal Zarosian mahjarrats. This lead to Evgeni's group splitting. They agreed that one of them would go North to the Fremmenik lands, one to the south (he would eventually end up taking the form of an ape and living the remainder of the God Wars, and the third age in Ape Atoll), and one to the West towards the Elven lands. Evgeni would be the one who would go west. Tirannwn The three men sailed to the south-west towards the Ape Atoll where they dropped off Aema, then changed their course north and sailed until they landed on the shores of what was to be Witchaven. Evgeni and the last man, Xenjikzi, said their goodbyes here, and they parted ways. Evgeni travelled west in the form of a wolf, until he reached Arandar where he buried his gear, took the form of a young Elven child, and hiked his way through the mountains and forests of Tirannwn until he reached the crystal city of Priffdinas. Upon arriving at the gates of Priffdinas, Evgeni met a married couple from the Ithell clan. Not knowing any other way of surviving in Tirannwn until the god wars ended, Evgeni took his chances and allowed himself to be adopted into the clan, claiming he was abandoned as a child. While living amongst the Ithell, and the other elven clans, Evgeni was taught the ways of their kind. His violent nature seemed to fade away to a more loving individual. In the time he was taught various forms of crafting clothes and weaponry, cooking, bow firing techniques, crystal chanting, and in his spare time he also studied languages and history further, as well as medicine and things that his blood magic couldn't fix. People never suspected him of being a Mahjarrat, as his acting was well planned and performed. He even went as far as aging his physical appearance on a monthly basis. He lived a happy life, and was married for a short time but never had any children. But as his persona's life drew to a close around the age of 1000 years, he was forced to fake his death from old age and disappear. Hearing the news of the God Wars heading west towards Trollheim, Evgeni decided that it was time for his revenge against Zamorak for what happened thousands of years ago. On his way to the battlefield of the gods, he met Xenjikzi in the lands of the Fremmenik, who was posing as an old seer. Evgeni convinced him to freeze him in an artificial hibernation for 1 year, so that he could use most of his power in the coming events. After a year, Evgeni was awoken and he continued his journey towards Forinthry. He came to a stop, however, near Trollheim, where he discovered a temple, with all of the armies frozen inside. Now that the god wars were over, Evgeni became very bored. End of the Third Age With not much to do, Evgeni attended a Ritual of Rejuvination along with Xenjikzi at the very end of the Third Age. After this, he roamed the land for a while, and studied astronomy as well as more language, history, and Gnomish magic. He also watched over his former Elven family and friends, in the form of a hawk. His life, however, began to grow boring again, and soon in the first 100 years of the fourth age, he went into hibernation for 300 years. The Fourth Age Upon waking up from his hibernation, Evgeni stepped into a new, thriving world. He witnessed the rise of humans first hand, as he helped build Avarrocka himself and explored the new kingdoms of man. As impressed as he was, not getting to fight in the last battle of the God Wars was beginning to get to him. His old, violent nature started to come back and he set off to fight in the proxy wars that still raged across the land. The first war that he participated in were the Ogre-Goblin Wars. He took the form of a goblin, and earned the name "Blood Hand" after he impressed the goblins with his show of blood magic in battle. He carried his identity with him to the Drogokishuun tribe, where he settled for a time. Eventually, duty called for the Drogokishuun tribe in the events leading up to The Battle of Mud Plain. Evgeni did fight along the goblins at the battle itself, and survived the many days for which it raged on. After the battle ended, and the politics were settled, Evgeni could no longer take the goblin's way of life. So he disappeared and went to Avarrocka, where he heard trouble was brewing to the east in Morytania. In Avarrocka, he joined the army and participated in the war with Morytania. Being loyal to Zaros, Evgeni fought in the war with great ferocity, taking the lives of hundreds of Zamorakians. His barbaric bloodthirstiness gained him a disturbing reputation among other soldiers, and many rumours were created around his actions. Some of them were true, some of them were not. But both alike, they were never recorded, and just remained as campfire stories. After the end of the 100 year long conflict, Evgeni went to hibernate in the depths of what is now known as Eagles' Peak. Due to Eagles' Peak being out of the way, Evgeni wasn't woken until approximately 1900, Fourth Age. He was discovered by traders who were exploring the cave while en route to the recently rediscovered Gnomish lands. Since he was so close to Tiranwnn, he decided that he wished to see how his Elven family was doing. Upon arriving outside Prifddinas, Evgeni discovered that the Iorwerth clan had taken over the city, and were ruthlessly reigning over it with an iron fist. He went to Kandarin and waited until news of possible action surfaced. Evgeni joined Baxtorian's forces in the 5 year campaign to retake Prifddinas. Evgeni was saddened by the losses sustained during the campaign, including many members of the Ithell clan, which had taken his Elven form to live amongst them during the God Wars. At this point, Evgeni began to realize that violence was not an ideal thing to engage in, as it only brought pain and suffering to him and the Elven people. Near the end of this age, Evgeni also took part in another Rejuvination Ritual, which was privatly organized and off the grid, so to speak. This means that no records existed of it, and its participants remained anonymous, Evgeni included. The Fifth Age In the first years of the Fifth Age, Evgeni moved to the quiet, peaceful town of Lumbridge and took on the form of a human that looked a little like his current form. While living here, he became an instructor of magic at a local school, and wrote a few informational books on the topics of the God Wars, blood magic, Elven crafting, and a few cook books. All of the books were published under different names, except for "Grimoire of Blood: A Guide to Blood Magick", which he published under the name Evgeni Avencianci. While living in Lumbridge, he fell in love with a local woman, Lidia, and the two of them got married. Within a few years, Lidia gave birth to the couple's daughter, Miranda, and life picked up a little more. Evgeni learned things about family that living with the Elves could never teach, such as parenting, and the loving bond that forms between parent and offspring. Evgeni continued teaching, and gave Miranda private schooling in the evenings, including lessons in basic magic. In the 80th year of the Fifth Age, Evgeni's feelings and training gave out after he realized that Miranda was aging slower than most children (being a Mahjarrat-Human hybrid), and he admitted to his family that he was a Mahjarrat. At first they were shocked and somewhat frightened, but after Evgeni explained his life story they eventually came around and excepted that he was different, and that Miranda and him would outlive Lidia. Unfortunately, Evgeni forgot to explain that Zamorakian Mahjarrats were always on the hunt for Zarosian Mahjarrats, and rumours among Zamorakian cults emerged that there was a Zarosian Mahjarrat living in Lumbridge, with a hybrid daughter. One day, when Evgeni arrived home from teaching, he walked in to find Lidia dead and 3 men dressed in a red color scheme standing in his home. One of them, holding a knife which was plunged deep into Miranda's heart. For the first time in around 2000 years, Evgeni revealed his Lich form to the men. Ferociously, Evgeni dispatched the first man by ramming his fist through his abdomen, and ripping his spine out. The man who stabbed Miranda, then lashed out at Evgeni with his blade. In response Evgeni sidestepped and grabbed the man's arm, digging his fingers through the flesh and muscle, he lifted him up, slammed his head through the roof and proceeded to rip the man's arm off with his bare hand. He then pried the dagger from the severed arm, and stabbed the wounded man through the heart, before he ripped his lower jaw from the rest of his skull. The final man, being a Mahjarrat, turned into his Lich form and the two engaged in the final showdown. Driven by rage, Evgeni won the fight easily when he blinded the Mahjarrat with blood, teleported behind him, knocked him down by blasting his spine full of ice chunks, and used his fists to punch its head into bony pulp. By this time, people were gathered outside the house after hearing the many pained screams coming from the house. A few eyewitnesses reported seeing a bald man with red eyes, much taller than a normal human, holding two dead bodies and howling words in another language that seemed to cause the average ear discomfort. Being given enough reason to hate violence, and the God Wars more than anyone else alive, Evgeni wished to never again be concious in the realm that is Geilenor. He travelled further north than most people have been before, and froze himself in an iceberg (Where "Here Be Penguins" is located). He hoped that nobody would ever wake him up. Academy To Evgeni's dismay, he was awoken about 80 years later by Fremmenik explorers. He was about to kill the explorers, in his rage, when he realized that they were probably family men, just as he had been. This resulted in him letting the men go, safely. He then made his way to Falador where he met his older brother, Eziak, by a fate of chance, and moved in with him and his wealthy family, which include Evgeni's two nieces. Recently he has taken up a job teaching blood magic at The Academy of Heroes, and continues to practice his bloodfire magick in his spare time. He has made many friends at the academy, the main ones being Headmaster Eshebi Kash, and Syer Rzzar (Who recently left). Lately he has begun writing a new book titled "Bloodfire Magick: Paralyze Your Enemies with Pain." It is being written in a textbook fashion, and will feature everything from history to techniques. The Return of Baas EDITING Academy Part II EDITING Training Routine Even though the God Wars are long over, there are still plenty of opportunities every day for combat. For Evgeni, this means that daily training is necessary. Evgeni regularly wears 75 pound weights, in the form of a bracelet, on each of his 4 limbs. While these are attached, he does regular tasks at the Academy of Heroes, and does physical training. His physical training includes 250 sit-ups, 150 push-ups, 75 one-handed push-ups, 25 chin-ups, and close quarters combat practice, all once or twice a day. Usually before mid-day and in the middle of the afternoon. However, in magic, mental training is even more important. Evgeni meditates 3 times a day, for 1-2 hours, at preset times. These times are when he gets up in the morning, at noon, and once before he retires to his quarters for the evening. Also, when the sun is about to go down, he will exit the academy and wander into the desert to practice his strongest magic on some rocks. All of this training means that Evgeni is always at his top physical condition, and despite being generally peacful, not one to take lightly in combat. Languages Known Evgeni is fluent and semi-fluent in the following languages: *Common *Freneskrae *Ancients *Old Gnomish (Semi-fluent) *Feline *TzHaar *Elven *Dwarven *Menaphosian (Semi-fluent) Facts and Statistics *Evgeni's favorite drink is tea. In fact, he often puts ice in it, along with a lemon, to create the somewhat modern drink, "Iced Tea". *His favorite kind of liqour is 190 proof, distilled corn alcohol. *Evgeni admires the Icyene people for their role in the God Wars, and for the fact that they share a common enemy: Zamorak. *Evgeni is always eager to share his vast amounts of knowledge with people. *Despite having some worries, Evgeni wishes to make an attempt at having another family. *Evgeni's life-long kill count is somewhere in the mid 1000's, although he has only killed 5 people (4 of them giving him no choice), since he has awoken from his latest hibernation. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat